


Bright Futures for Samantha

by Kariszma83



Category: American Girls Books - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariszma83/pseuds/Kariszma83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Parkington is all grown up and the future holds many bright things for her especially when an old friend comes back into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Futures for Samantha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide. I hope that this gives you the glimpse of Samantha that you were hoping for. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season! 
> 
> A million thanks to my beta and bff Iamtheenemy. You rock my socks girlfriend.

Samantha Parkington raised a hand to shield her eyes as she stepped out of the library into the bright sunlight. She had been studying her Latin for the past two hours and had developed a headache that the sun was not helping. Sam sighed and stepped down the stairs towards the sidewalk. She had known when she was accepted to Barnard College that all her classes wouldn’t be as easy as she found those of her major - English Literature, but Latin was the pits. She just couldn’t wrap her head around the words. 

 

‘Why can’t we just take French? That sounds beautiful even when you mess it up,’ thought Samantha ruefully, “and I’ve already taken years of it!”

 

Samantha slung her bag over her shoulder and took up a resigned march toward home. It was a lovely fall day, after all, and she knew that there were exciting things happening at home. 

 

Twenty minutes later Samantha opened the door to her house and called into the foyer, “Hello, I’m home!”

 

A chorus of excited voices rang through the house. Samantha followed them into the parlor where she saw a grouping of women all huddled around dress boxes ‘ohh-ing’ and ‘ahh-ing.’

 

Aunt Cornelia noticed Sam first and called to her, “Sam, come and see. Bridget’s wedding dress has arrived.”

 

“And our bridesmaid dresses,” called out Victoria, Samantha’s youngest sister.

 

Samantha looked fondly at her family. Orphaned at a young age, she remembered her life when she had lived with Grandmary. She was happy then, and she missed the kindness and wisdom of her beloved grandmother, but she had no idea what the true feeling of family was until she was joined with all the wonderful people in this room. 

 

Seeing beautiful Aunt Cornelia’s face, Samantha couldn’t believe that at one time she didn’t even want her around. Now, she couldn’t imagine life without her darling aunt. She remembered when Aunt Cornelia had joined their family by marrying Uncle Gardner. Shortly after that Grandmary had married her long lost love, the Admiral, and Samantha had come to live with Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard. Life was wonderful but something was still missing. Then, after Nellie, Bridget and Jenny’s parents passed away from influenza and their no good uncle abandoned them, they were adopted by Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia and became Samantha’s sisters. As if that weren’t enough girls, Samantha’s youngest sister, Victoria, was born to Aunt Cornelia in the winter of 1908 and was now the most spoiled seven year old in all of New York City. 

 

Uncle Gard often joked about how outnumbered he was in his household, but that it was his lot in life to be surrounded by six beautiful women. They were a very happy family and the coming together of these people had made the rest of Samantha’s childhood an extremely happy one. And now Bridget was to be married! Bridget had excelled in music lessons throughout her childhood and was often sought after as a piano tutor. It was during one of these tutoring sessions that Bridget’s skill and no doubt her beauty was noticed by the older brother of her pupil, and it was love at first sight for both of them. 

 

Samantha dropped her bag into a chair and strode across the room to admire the gorgeous dresses with her sisters and Aunt. As she fingered the beautiful lace, she heard the front door open again and two more familiar voices filled the hallway,

 

“Where are rest of my girls?” Uncle Gard cried. Samantha’s sister Nellie could be heard giggling in the hallway. Uncle Gard stumbled into the room pulling Nellie behind him, “I’ve captured one, now I only need five more!”

 

The girls all giggled and one by one they piled into Uncle Gard’s arms. It was a tight squeeze with Aunt Cornelia, twenty year old Samantha and Nellie, eighteen year old Bridget, seventeen year old Jenny and seven year old Victoria. 

 

Uncle Gard sighed, “This is the life.”

 

*

 

Samantha rifled through her dresses for the fourth time in the past hour. Nellie sat down on the bed and sighed exasperatedly, “Sam, any of these dresses are fine. Look, pick this nice blue one. It goes great with your hair.”

 

Sam picked the blue dress up and went quickly to put it on. Nellie came up behind her and helped her do up the back of the dress.

 

“What are you going to wear?” asked Samantha. 

 

“What I’ve got on is fine,” replied Nellie, “I’m not looking to catch a beau. I’m just the guest of Miss Parkington the scholar.”

 

Samantha chuckled, “I’m not a scholar yet. Besides you’re the teacher, so you’re more of a scholar than I am.”

 

“Not a teacher, only a governess,” replied Nellie. “A lucky governess with a whole week of vacation off from work.”

 

“Well, whatever the two of us may be, we’re going to have a good time all week long and at this party today.”

 

Nellie linked her arm with her sister’s and the two bounded down the stairs to set off for the campus of Columbia University. It only took twenty minutes to get out the front door amidst the pleading of Bridget, Jenny and Victoria to be allowed to come with. Aunt Cornelia stopped the pleading with the reminder of all the wedding plans yet to be done in the next month. She sweetened the deal with the promise of an outing to the ice cream parlor as soon as the dresses were properly hung up.

 

Samantha and Nellie walked the distance to the party in companionable silence among the crisp fall breeze. Samantha attended Barnard, the sister college of Columbia University. The fraternities of Columbia were hosting a party to welcome the new students, of which Samantha was one. 

 

Samantha and Nellie entered the party held in a gorgeous house near the campus and made their way through the room making polite conversation, stopping to pick up glasses of punch and adorable petit fours. 

 

They seemed to be in mixed company. There were stuffy matrons and proud mamas clustered about after brazenly entering the party. Many of them making eyes at the boys they deemed worthy suitors for their daughters. There were members of the fraternities clearly on duty, politely ushering these women out of a party at which they had no business being. Samantha and Nellie shared a small smile and continued into the house. Further in, they found the heart of the party. In a large, well-lit conservatory sat many groups of students; ladies and gentlemen conversing amiably. Their entrance caught the eye of many of the people lounging about the room. The girls heard a call, “Samantha! Nellie!”

 

They turned to see Louisa Andrews calling to them. Samantha had attended school with Louisa every year since she had moved to New York, and now was no exception. Out of all the girls at their school, they were the only two to be attending college and they were both Barnard ladies. Nellie also knew Louisa, though not as well as Samantha. They had also attended school together before Nellie had switched schools to follow a more practical course of study. 

 

Samantha and Nellie walked over to where Louisa sat and were introduced all around. The girls sat down and joined in the polite chatter. Louisa whispered to Samantha, “There’s someone who’s been asking about you. One of the frat boys. He’s a sharp dresser, with a shock of curly red hair.”

 

Sam had a faint recollection of someone in her memory who resembled that description, but couldn’t place it. Sam shrugged and whispered back to Louisa, “Who is it? Wait, don’t say a word until I refill my punch.”

 

Samantha stood and turned quickly towards the punch bowl, stumbling directly into someone. She was looking at the chest level of a young man. Her eyes took in his smart suit, and traveled upwards hitting on a dimpled chin, a quirky smile, a nose full of freckles, and finally the bright jovial eyes of Eddie Ryland. 

 

Samantha stood still, speechless. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but she was sure that Eddie Ryland was the last person she ever expected to bump into here - literally. 

 

Eddie smiled brightly at Samantha, “Well, hello Miss Parkington. It’s been a long time.” Eddie affected a polite and proper bow, “How do you do?”

 

Samantha dropped a small curtsy back at him, “Very well, thank you sir.” Sam tapped his arm lightly, “Whatever are you doing here, Eddie Ryland?”

 

Eddie offered his arm to Samantha and guided her towards the punch table, all the while catching her up on his life since she had left Mount Bedford to move to the city. He had finished school, grown up a whole bunch - according to himself - and gotten accepted to Columbia University two years ago - despite his abysmal math scores. Last year he became a fraternity man, and here he was studying to be an architect. 

 

Samantha sat down upon an empty bench and told Eddie all about her life since moving to the city with Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia. She told him about all her sisters and what each of them was up to now. 

 

What seemed like mere minutes to Samantha and Eddie, was in fact hours. When Nellie interrupted them hesitantly, Samantha was shocked to see that the sky was already darkening outside and lamps were being lit. Most of the party attendees had also left. Sam jumped up and began apologizing profusely to Nellie. 

 

Nellie stopped her with a smile, “It’s ok Sam, but we must be getting home or we’re going to be late for supper.” 

 

Eddie reached out to shake Nellie’s hand, “So sorry Nellie. I didn’t mean to keep her all afternoon. We just got carried away. It’s wonderful to see you again.”

 

Nellie exchanged sentiments with Eddie, and led Samantha out the door.

 

“I’m so sorry Nellie,” Samantha proclaimed as soon as they were alone. “I didn’t mean to do that at all!”

 

“Oh, it’s ok. You just stuck me with Louisa all afternoon,” Nellie teased. 

 

“Oh Nellie! Please forgive me! We just got carried away,” cried Samantha.

 

“It’s ok Sam,” Nellie said patting Samantha’s arm “I’m just teasing. I met some nice people. There was even a girl I ended up knowing from our volunteer work at the Settlement House. It was nice to see her.”

 

Samantha and Nellie walked through their front door with the air of two girls with nothing at all of consequence on their minds. They could smell the aroma of a delicious dinner. 

 

Jenny peeked into the foyer from the dining room, “Oh here they are now. I guess we won’t get to help ourselves to their desserts after all.”

 

Nellie and Samantha smiled brightly at each other and went to join their family for dinner.

 

*

 

Later that evening Gardner and Cornelia stood by the fire. All their girls were in bed after spending a wonderful evening together. Gardner stepped behind Cornelia and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, “Are you happy my dear?”

 

“Oh yes Gard, dinner was lovely,” replied Cornelia.

 

“No, love. Are you happy with me, with our life?” Gard asked.

 

Cornelia turned in his arms to face him, placing her hands upon his cheeks, “Oh Gard, I have more happiness than I could ever have the right to ask for in life. You, and the girls fill the spaces in my heart that I never knew were there, and you all fill my days with amusement and laughter.”

 

“And sorrow…” Gard prodded.

 

“There is always some sorrow in life,” Cornelia stated, “but I wouldn’t want to face it with anyone but you and our girls.” 

 

She paused and looked Gard in the eye, “What about you? Are you truly happy?”

 

Gard smiled widely, “Surrounded by such beautiful, intelligent ladies? How could I not be?”

 

Cornelia playfully tapped Gard’s arm and cried in earnest, “In honesty Gard!” 

 

Gard pulled her to him in a firm hug, “I echo your sentiments, my dear. I never knew I could be so happy until our family was complete. I was overjoyed when you agreed to be my wife and we were married. I was so happy when we decided to adopt Samantha. Then that happiness increased when we were able to adopt Nellie, Bridget and Jenny, and my life was complete when Victoria was born. You have given me everything a man could ever want in life.”

 

Cornelia settled into his hug and they watched the firelight flicker into the darkened room. 

 

*

 

The fall of 1915 passed quickly, it seemed. Bridget was married and the wedding passed in a blur. She and her husband set up in a small home close to Bridget’s childhood home. Jenny and Victoria both went to school and excelled. Cornelia continued to volunteer at the Settlement House as she had done for 10 years and she marched and attended the Suffragettes rallies as often as she could taking as many of her girls as she could when they were available. She and Gard went on a romantic trip all by themselves for their anniversary. Nellie went back to work, though she was only a few miles away, she was missed. But, she would be home for Christmas. Samantha worked hard at school, and found great pleasure in her efforts. 

 

Moreover, Samantha found great pleasure in the increasing amount of time she was spending with one, Eddie Ryland. He was much changed from the boy she had once known. The boy who had constantly picked on her and Nellie and caused so many problems, was like a dream now. Eddie even apologized for the past one day, proclaiming through a mad blush that it was his love for her even then that had made him go crazy trying to get her to notice him. 

 

Samantha knew she was in love with him too. She suspected it wouldn’t be too long before Eddie proposed marriage, and she knew she would say yes - allowing time to finish her education first. 

 

*

 

Christmas passed too fast for anyone’s liking but brought with it wonderful news. The family Nellie worked for as a governess would be moving. Though she was sad she would no longer be employed by them, she was to be the new teacher at Mrs. Brennan’s Settlement House - the very same Settlement House where they had all volunteered and where Nellie, Bridget and Jenny had gotten much needed help in their past. Nellie was overjoyed. She always did what she could to help the Settlement House and when Mrs. Brennan had written to say her eyesight had become too poor for teaching and would Nellie like the job, Nellie jumped at the opportunity. The best part of all of it, would be that Nellie would be able to live at home again. This brought much excitement to the household and the holidays were the most celebratory they had been in years.

 

*

 

Spring came and soon it was May and the school year was almost over. Samantha liked the sharp city smell of the pavement after the rain. She was thinking just this as she set out one morning to school. Uncle Gard had begged her to let him drive her to school in his motorcar, but Samantha couldn’t resist walking when the rain was just done. 

 

Sam turned the corner of her block and stopped in her tracks. She saw Nellie and Eddie getting out of a cab ahead of her. Samantha was about to call out to them, when Eddie lifted Nellie down from the horse-drawn car and leaned in to say something into Nellie’s ear. Nellie laughed and the two turned to walk up the block arm in arm. 

 

Samantha, confused, quickly crossed the street and moved away before either Nellie or Eddie could see her. Samantha turned once to look back at the pair, and felt her face flush at the apparent closeness of the two. She moved on quickly towards school. 

 

Samantha was confused and upset. _“Was there something between Eddie and Nellie?” _she wondered. Maybe there was and Samantha was coming between the two of them. But Eddie had professed his love for Samantha and Nellie was her sister. Samantha felt betrayed.__

__

__Over the next week, Samantha tried not to be cold or mean, but she felt a distinct difference from both Eddie and Nellie. There was something each of them was not telling her, and now she knew what it was. She felt herself pulling away from both of them, making excuses not to see Eddie and not to be alone with Nellie. In her mind, she had settled it, that if they were in love she would not hold Eddie to his promises and she would not stand in their way, but she didn’t think she could stand by and watch it either._ _

__

__On the last day of school which was coincidentally Samantha’s birthday, May 25th, Sam headed to her last exam of the last class of her freshman year. Though her heart was heavy, the thought of summer and no more Latin cheered her up slightly. She heard footsteps and suddenly Eddie was next to her._ _

__

__“Hello Sam,” he said hesitantly._ _

__

__“Hello Eddie,” Samantha replied, “Fine day it is.”_ _

__

__“That it is. Would you care to join me for an outing after your last exam?” Eddie asked._ _

__

__“No thank you, Eddie. I have an appointment,” replied Samantha almost coldly._ _

__

__“An appointment?” puzzled Eddie. “But your Aunt said she had checked with you and you were free all afternoon. Please Sam, I don’t know why you’re cross with me, but please come with me and let’s talk.”_ _

__

__“Alright,” sighed Samantha, “I’ll meet you here after my exam.”_ _

__

__Though she was tempted to catch a cab and escape, Samantha found herself waiting for Eddie. A few minutes later, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up led by a pair of gorgeous white mares draped in ribbons of purple and cream. Samantha’s eyes followed the line of the carriage and saw that it too was draped in ribbons of purple and cream. Hey eyes lifted to Eddie, as he stood up in the carriage. He stepped down and affected a bow, offering his hand to Samantha, “Miss Parkington, your carriage awaits.”_ _

__

__Samantha, shocked, dumbly placed her hand into Eddie’s and stepped up into the carriage._ _

__

__She turned to Eddie and offered him a small smile, “This is beautiful, Eddie.”_ _

__

__“Happy Birthday, Samantha,” he said smiling back at her._ _

__

__Samantha turned and watched the scenery as they drove through the city before pulling up in front of a building she knew and loved, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She had only been here a few times before and always wanted to come back._ _

__

__Eddie stepped down from the carriage and lifted Samantha down. He tucked her arm into his and led her up the many stairs to the museum’s entrance. When Samantha stepped inside the doors, she was greeted with a loud, “Surprise! Happy Birthday Samantha!”_ _

__

__Sam looked around to see all of her family and friends standing before her. Tears welled in her eyes, she was so touched. She greeted and thanked everyone and spent the next few hours exploring the museum, marvelling over the exalted works the museum took pride in, especially the hard sought Matisse and Renoir they had acquired fairly recently, which Samantha had not yet seen._ _

__

__Hours later, the group adjourned into Central Park for a picnic luncheon and cake. Samantha picked up a slice of cake and sat down next to Eddie. “Thank you so much, Eddie. What a wonderful birthday surprise.”_ _

__

__Eddie waved at Nellie to come over and join them. He turned to Samantha, “Well, I couldn’t have done it without Nellie. She knew your love for art and for the museum, and that you hadn’t been in a very long time. So, when I approached her about planning something for your birthday, she already had the perfect idea.”_ _

__

__Samantha flushed, “What did I ever do to deserve such wonderful people in my life? I must apologize for the way I’ve been behaving lately. I saw the two of you together in the horse-drawn carriage a few weeks ago and thought you were interested in each other. I am very sorry that my jealousy got the better of me.”_ _

__

__Nellie and Eddie looked at each other surprised, “That?” said Eddie, “We were trying to find the perfect cab to pick you up from school for this very surprise!”_ _

__

__“And Samantha, you are my sister and my most dear friend and confidant in the world. I would never do anything to hurt you,” expressed Nellie._ _

__

__“Oh, you are both the best friends anyone could ask for,” exalted Samantha, “Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”_ _

__

__“Friends, eh?” smiled Eddie, “Let’s fix that too shall we?”_ _

__

__He stood up from the bench and pulled something from his pocket. He dropped down to one knee, “I’ve already spoken to your uncle and aunt and they’ve given their blessing. Samantha Parkington, will you marry me?”_ _

__

__Samantha looked up at all the happy faces around her. She was blessed and lucky to have so much love in her life. Her eyes traveled from each of her sisters; Victoria, Jenny, Bridget and Nellie, and finally landed on Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard, with their arms wrapped around each other. Her uncle beamed at her and nodded. Samantha turned her eyes down to Eddie, tears beginning to brim in her eyes, “Yes, Eddie Ryland. I will marry you.”_ _

__

__Eddie stood and pulled Samantha to him, kissing her, “With you by my side, the future is going to be so bright.”_ _

__***_ _


End file.
